


Five Times Regina Heard “I Love You” and One Time She Said it.

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Regina Heard “I Love You” and One Time She Said it.

She was around seven the first time she understood the meaning of those words. Mommy was being mean to her, taking about how poorly she behaved and she was crying in her bed at night. Daddy came to her room to tuck her in and sat beside her, telling her she couldn’t be sad by mother’s words, even though he knew they were mean. He said she should be brave, and to never forget he truly loved her, more than anything in the world, and that she was his little baby.

After that night, Regina never again allowed herself to be hurt by mother’s words. Daddy loved her, and that was all she needed.

=-=-=-=

Daniel taught her how to ride a horse, with daddy’s approval. They would spend a lot of time together, mostly alone, and she couldn’t deny she liked him. Mother, on the other hand, could barely stand the guy, but he was useful. And whatever pissed mother, would make her happy. As time went by, she discovered she really liked him. Also, he said he loved her, and they would live their happily ever after, with or without her mother’s blessing. Until, of course, Snow White appearance screwed up everything.

She would never forgive that girl for being responsible for taking her love from her.

=-=-=-=

The marriage she didn’t want would never be her happy ending. King Leopold only loved his daughter. She was just there to try to fill the void Snow’s mother left. Which also meant her void in his bed. Leopold made sure she would fulfill the role as his wife every night, and every now and then, he would remember to tell her how much he loved her.

Not that she believed in his words, anyway.

=-=-=-=

The Mother’s Day celebration at school was beautiful. Henry, her little cute boy couldn’t stop smiling throughout his class presentation. After the party, she opened her arms and a tiny pair of arms hugged her tightly around the neck, being followed by his tiny legs around her waist. “Did you like it, mommy?” Henry asked, still clutching her neck.

“I loved it, baby. You were amazing.” She answered, smiling and crying joyfully.

Henry’s little hands dried away her tears. “I love you, mommy!” he smiled a toothless smile, and hugged her again.

=-=-=-=-=

She would never fully understand how Emma Swan, the biological mother of her son ended up naked on her bed, or how exactly that kept happening for the last two years, but she wasn’t complaining, or anything. Emma turned on her sleep, and fluttered her eyes open. “Hey, ‘Gina, you still awake?” she mumbled.

“Yes, dear, I’m still wake. Get back to sleep.” Regina smiled, kissing Emma on the lips.

“Hey ‘Gina?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.” Emma smiled and went back to sleep, happily smiling at her.

=-=-=-=

The curse was broken, James and Snow went back being King and Queen, and a long time was spent between people trying to punish Regina for what she did and Emma defending her until that moment.

Regina Mills would finally have her happy ending. Emma was amazing, wearing a wonderful dress, matching her own, Henry couldn’t smile more even if he wanted, and even those she cursed had forgiven her, and were there, to witness her marriage.

Emma kissed her right after putting a ring on her finger, and she did the same. “Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and King Charming, I love you.” She said out loud, and everybody happily clapped and laughed. Henry hugged both his mothers after they kissed, and they lived happily ever after.

Just like she always dreamed.


End file.
